The Stepbrother
by ChelseaTheBlondie
Summary: Amy Rose has everything; good grades, a hot boyfriend with a secret ,and a lot of friends. But when bad boy Sonic the Hedgehog is new, will he be able to change her ways? Amy doesn't think so, but it sure is hard when he's living in your house.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guyss(: Long time no see! Well, I know I deleted most of my stories, but for sure I am going to continue this no matter what. I WILL FINISH IT. 'Nuff said. So pleasee review & tell me what you think of it to encourage me to keep writing! :D**

**Summary: Amy Rose was your typical teenager. She has good looks, good grades, all the teachers love her, and to top it all off, a hot boyfriend named Shadow. But when badboy Sonic the Hedgehog is new to school, does he have what it takes to change her ways? And maybe steal her away from the emohog? Well, looks like we're about to find out ladies and gents! Rated T for TEENS. If you're not a teen, then…go away, lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownn anything but this storyy and a couple of my fan characters(:**

**Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Song for this chapter: My Body- Young the Giant**

_**C h a p t e r 1 ;**_

"So what you basically have to do is multiply the number by itself and-"

_Yawn. What a boring math teacher_…I thought to myself. I mean really, if Station Square High is one of the most rated and reviewed schools in Mobius, at least _one _fun teacher for God's sakes!

Well, this is better than having to go to private school…After what happened last summer, I thought for sure my dad was going to send me to military school! You're probably wondering about what happened last summer…Well, to break it down shortly, me and the school's slut Sally Acorn went through…_compromising _conditions.

My mom died when I was a baby, but my dad won't tell me how she died. He said that he didn't "want to talk about it". I always thought she died in a car crash or something. Ever since she died, he wouldn't dare look at another woman again; despite all my efforts to at least get one decent-looking woman in his bedroom! But he just couldn't get himself to do it…

"Amy, what's the answer?" Mr. Jaybert interrupted my thoughts, perching his glasses on his nose to reveal his crystal blue eyes. Hmm, who would've thought that an ugly old bird would have such pretty eyes…

Snapping out of my daze by shaking my head, I read the board that read: 77 . "49?" I answered the question with a question.

"Good job, Ms. Rose! Everybody please applaud for the next Albert Einstein!" The whole class clapped for me, which made me roll my eyes at them in return. It wasn't even that hard…The creak of the door opening caught everybody's attention.

And that's when all the swooning of the girls began.

I mean, I wouldn't blame all of the desperate lovesick girls. That boy was practically sex-on-two-legs! He was a hedgehog with a deep cobalt shade, his eyes the color of green apples on a tree, the muscles that seemed to pop out of his short-sleeved white V-neck, but what caught my attention the most was his smirk. The sexy left side curve of his mouth that turned upwards which showed his perfect straight white teeth.

"Ah! You must be the new fellow!" The old math teacher yelled, making me wince. My god, I think he would be better off as a football referee with that loud booming voice.

The stranger chuckled a deep, sexy sound, "Yep, that's me." Gawd, even his voice was sexy! He turned his head to wink at the class, mostly the girls. Well, I hope he was winking at the girls…it would be a living shame if he was gay…

But when his eyes caught mine, he literally froze in his tracks with his widened eyes and his mouth agape, making my cheeks warm up. Did I have something on my face? Did my breath stink? I put my hand to my mouth and blew out a puff of breath. Nope, my breath was good. Maybe he was checking out some slut behind me. My debate with my inner self was cut short when he showed me one of his smirks that and winked at me. Oh holy baby Jesus…

_Cut it out, Ames! Remember, you have a boyfriend! _I instantly tried to convince myself. But every time I tried to picture my picture-perfect boyfriend, a different picture would pop up in my head of this unbelievably gorgeous hunk of a man that I don't even know! I banged my head on my desk softly. _Damn teenage hormones need to go to hell. _

I sat straight up in my usual normal stance and smiled back at him.

"What's your name, lad? Scooter or something along those lines?" The teacher asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sonic, actually."

"That's great Sean. Why don't you go take an empty seat by the Miss Amy Rose over there?"

He caught my eyes again and smirked, "My pleasure." He then walked towards me-or the desk next to me- with his eyes locked on mine the whole time. When he came closer, he brushed his warm fingertips across my arm, sending goosebumps all the way to my head down to my toes. But that feeling went away quickly as he took his seat next to mine. Man, for what I would do for him to put those fingers _elsewhere…_

GEEZE AMY ROSE, CALM YOURSELF! If you don't then you're gonna have to go buy yourself a leash!

"Hi," Sonic whispered. I could faintly smell the scent of spearmint with a touch of cinnamon. Uh, could I say yum…?

Obviously realizing he was a hump-then-dump kind of guy, I ignored him by rolling my eyes and paying my attention to the board. I could almost feel all of the girl's glares on me, but I really don't give a flying monkey's shit. If he's gonna try and flirt with me, that's his problem, not mine. But the eyes I can feel the most were probably the ones that were gaping holes in my back next to me. I chuckled. Looks like his ego just got busted…

"Um, Mr.?" I could hear Sonic's voice next to me.

"Yeah Shelby?" That response out of the teacher made the class chuckle. Ok, now I think he's an awesome teacher.

"Since I'm new, can this Amy Rose chick please show me around? Kind of like a tour guide?"

I choked on my spit.

**X**

"So this is the cafeteria," I muttered, pointing to the huge room with rows of longs tables. "That's the auditorium if you can't read," I pointed to the closed doors that was across the cafeteria that read "AUDIOTORIUM" in big black letters on the doors.

Surprisingly, he wasn't trying anything on me. I thought he just wanted to get me out of class with him to go ditch school and ride on his motorcycle. But instead, he was just listening to me intently.

I don't know why, but it kind of bothered me…Wasn't he the badboy that was supposed to take me into a dark place and try to seduce me? Well, maybe you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Catching me off guard, he took my arm and dashed into the nearest janitor's closet. When it closed, he pressed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck, making me moan softly.

Well, I stand corrected.

"S-Stop," I stuttered, feeling incredibly stupid for sounding so weak and fragile. I put my hands on his chest attempting to push away. "I-I have a boyfriend."

I could feel his smirk on my neck, making me shiver from head-to-toe. "Your hands say otherwise," He gestured to my hands that were entangled in his quills.

"Well my hands are s-stupid," I fully pushed him away, pulling a mirror from my pocket to examine my neck. I instantly felt relieved when I saw no hickeys. What would I say to Shadow when he found out I had bruises on my neck from the new boy's teeth?

Speaking of the devil, I tore my gaze away from my reflection on my compact mirror and glared at the smirking blue hedgehog. "What the hell is your problem?"

He shrugged, the cocky look glued to his face, "I can help but feel attracted to pretty things." My cheeks warmed up the second time since I met him today. He noticed, and slowly walked towards me. When he finally approached, he put his hands on each side of my face; trapping myself between him and the cold wall. He cupped my chin gently, "You're cute when you blush," He pointed out, making my blush expand towards my neck. But to my utter disappointment, he pulled away, but still kept his intense gaze on me.

"What are you starring at?" I snapped at him angrily. "Why don't you check out other girls that _aren't _taken?"

He smirked again. God, I just wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face- "I like challenges."

I laugh with no trace of humor, "There is no challenge."

"Damn, we just met and I already won? Man, I deserve an award!"

I scoff, "You wish."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"2 years," I reply with no hesitation, making me sigh dreamily.

He crossed his muscular arms over his muscular chest. "Wanna make a bet?"

I raised my thin eyebrow at him. That wasn't random at all… "Depends what you're wagering for."

"I bet that I can steal you away from your so-called boyfriend of yours in…2 months."

"Ha! It's gonna have to take longer than that to get me! Most likely 67 years!"

He scoffed, examining his nails, "3 months is all I need. Just watch; in a couple of weeks," He paused to look at me up and down, making me feel self-cautious, "I'll have you screaming my name," A devilish smile crosses his lips as I tell myself what he said was disgusting, that nothing about that was seductive, and I'm not turned on. But something in my brain knew I was lying. I could almost picture me and him in my bed, with me and him with sweat rolling down our bodies, our moans and grunts, our limbs tangled in with each other….

Holy. Shit. Did I just have…a sexual fantasy? With the hot new guy?

"And what would happen if you don't get what you want?" I hope my voice is as steady as I want it to be.

He shrugged, "Nothing but the joy of seducing you." He took his hand out for me to shake, "Is it a deal?" His green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

I thought about it for a moment. I have been sexually frustrated recently. Shadow was usually the gentle, kind, gentleman that would do anything for me. Sure it was nice to have a gentleman as a boyfriend, but sometimes it could be just so _boring_…And plus, no one wouldn't even have to know about this. It could be just a simple fun game between me and Sonic.

I took his waiting hand into mine, shaking it up and down. "It's a deal. Oh and good luck, you're gonna need it." I winked and smirked at him, then walked out of the closet seductively, purposely swaying my hips in my short skirt. I heard him groan from behind me, then in a flash he was beside me. Damn, he was fast! I wonder all the things he could be able to muster in bed…

"Amy Rose, you're gonna be the death of me." He muttered to me before walking into math.

I smirked. This was going to be fun…

**X**

The bell rang for the end of school. Everyone sighed in relief. "Have a great rest of the afternoon my little Gippies!" Mrs. Feathers yelled to us in a cheery tone. That chick seriously needed some help…

I walked out of the classroom, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Boo," he whispered huskily in my ear, making me giggle. I turned around to peck my boyfriend on the lips. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Hello, beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled, "Hello, sexy boyfriend."

"What are you doing today after school?"

I rubbed my chin in a thoughtful manner, "My schedule's clear today besides the thousands of homework and projects I have to do." I sighed in annoyance.

"I don't get why teachers gives us homework. It's a shameful waste of trees." He muttered, wrinkling his adorable nose in confusion.

"Agreed. Elders always encourage us to 'save the trees' while all we're doing is wasting them." He chuckled at me in response.

Shadow and I have been dating since our sophomore year. Yes, we were seniors this year and every year on the last day we usually go on some exciting field trip. This year was supposed to be the most exciting, considering it was our last. We still haven't chose yet; the choices being New York, California, Washington, or Florida. I was hoping to go to California to see the beaches, but mostly all the hot guys without shirts.

"Amy!" The familiar voices of my best friends caught my attention from behind me. I turned around, only to see Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and Mina.

Cream was one of the most sweetest, naïve girls you will ever meet. She may not be stupid, but having an overprotective mother can really make you naïve about the smallest little things. Blaze was smart with all of her advanced classes overflowing her schedule. She goes to all the student council meetings, is in almost every club in school, and always had her nose stuffed in a book. But she's not one of those stereotypical geeky nerds; she's actually pretty cool when you get to meet her. Rouge is a major fashion diva/party animal. She's really cool and fun and she always gives unfashioned people fashion tips. She loves to throw parties every weekend with the whole school. Her dad bought her a club, entitled as herself; Club Rouge. Oh yeah, did I mention she was overly rich? Mina is the funniest person you will ever meet. She always likes to crack jokes; just give her something to joke about and she'll give you one right off the bat!

Mina noticed Shadow's arm across my shoulder and crinkled her nose in disgust, "Bleh, get a room."

Shadow winked at her, "That's what I was planning to do later."

Mina covered her ears while running around in circles and screaming: "TMI, TMI, TMI, TMI, TMI!" Shadow just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Cream raised an eyebrow, "What were you gonna do to her?"

Blaze patted her innocent little head, "They were going to play chess."

"I LOVE CHESS! CAN I COME OVER AND WATCH Y'ALL?"

"If you want your innocent little mind to be scarred…" Mina muttered under her breath, making all of us chuckle.

Cream's excited facial expression turned into a confused one. She shook her head, "I will never get y'all…" Before turning towards the front doors.

"BYE CREAM!" We all screamed to her.

"Hey drag queen," Mina acknowledged Rouge.

"Fuck you!" Rouge whispered to her, showing her the finger.

"WHAT TIME?"

"6:00 SHARP, AGAINST THE LIBRARY SHELVE!"

"SOUNDS INTRIGUING!"

I laughed at them. This is why were best friends. We are total opposites when it comes to appearances, but great minds think alike. True, we were all major dorks… But we just frankly don't give a damn. I then felt a vibration in my lower area. "Whoa, my butt vibrated."

"You should get that checked out." Blaze intended. "They have these pills for major gas and-"

"I MEANT MY PHONE DUMBASS." I then got my gigantic iPhone out of my tiny pocket that read, Text from: Dad 4:32 _Come home quick! Emergency! _I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He never texts me…

"My dad texted me, he said I need to get home quick. It's an emergency."

"Want me to give you a ride?" Shadow offered me, which kind of surprised me since he hasn't talked for a while.

"Sure, let's go," I muttered, grabbing his hand and flying out the door, "BYE GUYS!" I yelled out to my best friends.

"HAVE FUN!"

"DON'T GET PREGNANT!"

"USE A CONDOM! REMEMEBER, SAFE SEX IS THE BEST SEX!"

I mentally rolled my eyes at them. Idiots…Shadow then led me towards his black Mustang Convertible with red stripes. Is Shadow conceited or what?

"Hop in!" He called to me, smiling sweetly. My heart melted. I gave him a smirk and hopped in the car.

**X**

I immediately burst through the doors of my house, "DAD ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SAID IT WAS AN EMERGENCY-"

"In here, honey! Come in quickly!" I could hear his deep voice booming through the kitchen. I ran in there as quickly as possible. "DAD, WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled. But when I saw him, he didn't look like he was injured or anything. But instead, there was an unfamiliar beautiful green hedgehog that looked around in her mid-thirties that was standing next to my dad.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, who are you?"

She smiled warmly at me, "I'm Olivia, and you must be the beautiful Amy Rose that your father talks about!" I then tore my gaze off of her to look at my dad.

"Uh," he started, "honey, me and Olivia have been, _seeing _each other for a while now and I just wanted to share that she will be living with us now." He finished, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Different emotions flooded through me; confusion, for not even knowing who this lady is, anger, towards my dad for not telling me he was dating someone, and overall, relief for him actually getting a girlfriend.

"I also have a son that will be living with you as well." She continued, "SONIC! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THEIR PANTRY AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

Panic overwhelmed by senses at the familiar name. Then, to my utter annoyance, Sonic walked out of our pantry and instantly smirked when he saw me.

Oh, someone _please _kill me now.

**X**

**And tadaaa! I know you might not get how Amy's dad and Sonic's mom have been dating for awhile and Sonic is brand new to her school, but I will explain that further into the chapters. Until then, pretty please with cherries and cheese on top review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update...I just thought it would be a good idea to update right now cause I can't sleep after watching Scream...pretty scary crap! Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN. :D **

**Enjoyyyy loviesss(:**

**Song for this chapter: Terrible Things- Mayday Parade**

_c h a p t e r ; 2_

He pressed me against the wall, showing me his pearly white teeth through his sexy smirk. He places his hands on my hips and pushed my small fragile body against his large, muscular one. His lips then crashed down on to mine. I entangeled my hands in his hair, tugging on each piece. Electrical fireworks worked its way up my spine when I heard him groan under his breath. I then felt him lick my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I responded immediately with no trace of hesitation. While our tongues were battling for dominance, he picked up my legs and threw them around his wasit making me moan. He started to make his way over to his bed and i felt the soft material of his matress underneath me but our lips haven't left each other's once. I spoke too soon when i felt him break away from me, his eyes burning into mine. I was about to protest, but it was shortly cut off when I felt his lips press to my neck. I arched my back, throwing my arms around his neck and bending my neck down further to let him have better access to my exposed skin. He kissed his way down my jaw line, then to my throat, then further down right above my boob crack.

I felt dissapointed when i felt him stop. But when I looked into his eyes, the burning passion in his beautiful eyes that were clouded with lust, anticpation, and something else I couldn't quite put my mind to...

But that was until he opened his beautifully curved mouth and these words came out of them:

**It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking foward to the weekend, weekend! **

I groaned heavily, burrying my face further into my warm comfortable pillow. I hated when someone or something interuptted me and my wet Taylor Lautner fantasies. Especially when we were just getting to the down'n'dirty part. Plus, it wasn't even Friday! If Rebecca Black made a song for Fridays, she might as well should make songs for all the other days of the week! They need to feel loved too...

"AMY! RISE AND SUNSHINE MY LOVELY LITTLE VALENTINE!"

The annoying obnoxious voice interuptted my thoughts, making me groan again. It has been 13 hours since Sonic and his mom have moved in with me and Dad. Suprisingly, he hasn't tried anything on me yet. Maybe he didn't want our parents to know about this little bet of ours...

"Go away." My voice came out muffled from my pillow.

"Ah but Miss Rosie, you will be late for school! We don't want Ms. I'm-never-tardy-to-class-because-I'm-just-that-high-maintance late for school now don't we?"

I tried to process his words in my brain, slowly sinking in. Then, realization hit me like a taco truck hit Freddie in iCarly. **(Hehe, I love that show...) **I looked at my alarm clock that read 9:43 in bold green letters, blinking repeatedly. I then pulled the covers off of me in one quick motion and sprinted in my bathroom. School started at 10, so I only had about 10 minutes to get ready and the extra minutes to drive to school since the bus already came. I decided not to take a shower since I took one last night. I brushed my waist-length pink hair and brushed my teeth rushedly, which will probably end up with my gums bleeding, but oh well, my dentist can take care of that. I debated on what to wear, but ended up throwing on some denim skinny jeans, a white and purple-striped blouse that hung off loosely off my left shoulder, and a pair of silver sandals. I was too lazy to put on makeup, so I just dashed out of my room and ran downstairs. "Hi Dad," I acknowledged him on the kitchen table reading the daily newspaper.

i then made my way to the toaster which had a piece of toast sticking out of it. I grabbed it hastily and made my way towards the front door. I threw a "Bye dad!" over my shoulder before slamming it shut. I then walked towars our family car that was parked in the driveway; a silver 1996 Honda Civic that I only used for emergencies. I walked in the driver's seat, put my keys in the egnition, put my car in reverse, and sped my way down the street. I was in front of the school now only four mintues later, not being too far away from my house. I frowned when I realized the parking space was empty. What the heck? Where was everybody? Was it like a school holiday or something?

I then got my iPhone out of my pocket, narrowing my eyes at the screen. It read, _Saturday October 30 2011, 9:58 AM. _I clenched my fists on my steering wheel, making them turn white while I closed eyes in anger, thinking about killing one certain blue hedgehog when I get back home.

"_SOOOOONIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC~!"_

_**X**_

Rouge chuckled over the phone, "Are you serious? That's comedy gold!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, examining my nails. "He's such a dickhead! He interuptted my Taylor Lautner fantasy!" I whined, furrowing my eyebrows. "I hate when people do that!"

Me and her were talking about me sleeping in class a couple of days ago until my English Teacher, Mr. Brandy interuptted one of my Taylor Lautner fantasies which seemed to happen to me a lot; in and outside of school.

"Oh trust me, I know," she replied and I could feel her wince through the phone, making me smirk. "I remember when you were having one and I called you to ask if you could go shopping and you just got up and walked inside of my house and practically strangled me."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, I can't help it! Taylor Lautner is oh so delicious and the only way I can be able to see him is through my fantasies!" I sighed dreamily, thinking about his chisled body that I wanted to pour chocolate syrup on and just lick it off.

"Amy, earth to Amy! Come back to planet, not-a-single-lady-not-quite-yet!" She chuckled. "My god, all the things you say about other men behind Shadow's back makes me wonder if yall just pretend to date just for a cover-up for Shadow being gay."

I bit my lip in concetration, comparing and contrasting between Shadow the Hedgehog and Taylor Lautner. "I have to say, Shadow is sexy and stuff, but he'll never _ever _compare to that sexy werewolf! And Shadow is not gay...well, I sure hope not."

She giggled, "Sure, sure." She paused for a second, "But do you even know who's sexier than the both of them combined?"

I twirled a piece of my pink hair in my finger, "Uh...Chace Crawford?"

"Well, yeah, him too, but he's in our school."

"Umm..." I hesitated, thinking about all the boys that could be more attractive than Shadow or Taylor Lautner. But that was nearly impossible. I sighed, "I give up."

"Well, he's a new student as of yesterday. His name is Sonic Hedgehog."

I dropped my jaw down in shock, my eyes widening. Should I tell her that he's living with me and my soon-to-be step brother? Or should I just keep it a secret. Deciding that Rouge always comes to my house and will notice right away anyway, I started in a whispered tone, "Rouge, I-"

But Rouge interuptted me by yelling, "YEAH, MOM? OK, BE RIGHT THERE!" She paused for a moment before saying,, "Sorry Ames, gotta go. Have to go on a hot date with Knux tonight."

I chuckled at her, "Ok, rememember to use condoms! Safe sex is great sex!" I hung up on her before she could protest. Knuckles and Rouge have been dating since Sophomore year and I usually have to bring a friend with me when I hang around them or I'll end up being the third wheel while watching them shove their tongues down each other's throats. And trust me, that isn't a pretty sight...

"AMY ROSE, GET DOWN HERE THIS ISNTANT!" My dad's loud bomming voice echoed through the house. I winced, thinking that this wasn't going to be good. He usually never yells at me...

I hesitated before slowly walking downstairs and into the kitchen, where I saw Olivia and my dad standing there; her expression dissapointed and my dad's angered.

"Amy," my father started, rubbing his temples, "Care to explain why Sonic shoes are in the water?"

I laughed evilly mentally, thinking about my revenge on Sonic for making me worry I was late for school. "He had it coming for him..." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"Amy, what you did is not acceptable in this household-"

"BUT HE MADE ME WORRIED THAT I WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, DAD!" I screamed, frustrated that he was intentionally thinking this was **my **fault. "HE SET MY ALARM CLOCK TO 9:30 IN THE MORNING!"

"He _what_?" Olivia questioned with an emphasis on what, "SONIC DANIEL HEDGEHOG, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She shouted, making me smirk.

Pft, nice nickname Hedgehog.

In an istant, he was by my side, completely taking me off-guard. That boy could outrun a cheetah anyday...

"Yes, mother dearest?" Sonic anknowledged her, his facial expression showing innocence. I snorted. Yeah, innocent my a-

"What you did is completely unacceptable!" She scolded him. Man, she and my dad had a lot in common. "Why would you mess with sweet Amy that way? I thought I treated you better!"

He shrugged, leaning against the kitchen island and giving me one of his sexy smirks. "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun is all."

I 'hmphed', "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. At least I got my revenge by throwing your shoes in the water." My so-called 'revenge' completely came out of nowhere. I just figured that guys have a strange fetish for their shoes. So I just sneakily creeped in his room while he was is the backyard, talking to his mom. I was going to go out there and beat the living crap out of him when I arrived home, but I figured I shouldn't, considering his mother was out there. So I just got a pair of his sneakers, went in the backyard, and threw them inside the pool, smirking at both of their reactions. Then, I rushed into my room and decided to call Rouge. I guess that Olivia told my dad about it when he got home from wherever he was, and now here we were.

Sonic frowned, "Those were my favorite pair of shoes..."

I rolled my eyes at him, putting my hands on my hip in an angry way. "Then why haven't you gone in the pool to go get them? If they really are your favorite pair..."

I instantly regretted what I said when I saw both of Sonic and Olivia's faces go pale, their eyes widening in fear and their mouth open agape. Then, I saw a wet glistening thing roll down his cheek. I gasped.

W-was he crying?

Sonic then ran back upstairs into the guest bedroom, or should I say _his _room now, his mother going after him hot on his heels. "Sonic!" She called after him. Then I heard a door smack closed.

My gaze then went away from the staircase slowly to my father, his expression almost as surprised as mine. And I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing;

What the _hell _just happened?

**X**

I was on the couch watching Mike the Situation and Ronnie fighting on Jersey Shore. I widened my eyes, debating in my mind if this was real or just acted out. But then I saw two of the guards pushing both of them away from each other.

My eyes then wandred towards the staircase when i heard a door open from the top of it. I heard slow footsteps, which then later on revealed Olivia. I could easily tell she had been crying, due to her red face, her mascara-stained cheeks, and her bloodshot eyes. I then slowly made my way towards her.

"Olivia, i'm _so _sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't know you two would be so offended by it..." I trailed off, attempting to look sympathic. I was so confused about this whole thing. Did Sonic not not know how to swim or what? Was he just embarassed about it?

She chuckled weakly, sounding a bit watery, "It's fine Amy. I know it's not your fault." She muttered. "But can I ask for one favor?" I nodded with hesitation, "Just _please _don't mention water towards Sonic, okay? He gets a bit..._emotional._" She bit her lip, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her in suspision, but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you, Amy." She then left into now _her_ and my dad's bedroom.

I then made my way towards Sonic's room. Once I got to his door, I just stood there, debating if I should knock on it or not. I then hesitantly put my fist in the air and knocked on it softly.

"Go away," I could hear his strained voice on the other side of the door. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sonic, it's Amy. Please open the door."

I just stood there looking at the door for about 2 minutes until I saw the door open slowly, revealing Sonic in nothing but his pajama pants. It took all my will power to not drool at his exposed and defined six pack. Damn, this guy had the complete package...

I then widended my eyes in shock, shaking my head in a scolding matter at my dirty mind. My eyes then wandered to his face, taking in the same facial expresssion his mother had just not too long ago. "Sonic, can I talk to your for a second?"

He hesitated before moving out of the way from his doorway. I walked in the room and made my way towards the bed and sitting on it with my legs crossed and my arms crossed over my chest. He shut the door after me and just stood there leaning against the wall, irritatingly tapping his foot a million miles a second.

An awkward silence welcomed us for about ten seconds until I broke it. "Mind telling me what that was about earlier?"

He shrugged, "I told you, I simply just wanted to have a little bit of fun-"

"Not the queer attempt of you waking me up on an early Saturday morning." I cut him off angrilly, uncrossing my arms and legs and glaring at him. "The crying fest that you and your mom had earlier."

He just stood there for a moment, simply gawking at me for my boldness. "You know, you look pretty hot when you're mad." He smirked while he looked me up and down.

I gasped in surpsise. What the he-

"Kidding, kidding!" He cut off my thoughts shortly, throwing his arms up in defense. "Well, not really." I glared at him. He sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you." He muttered, walking towards me and sitting next to me on his bed.

I brought my knees up to my chest with an arched eyebrow, silently begging him to continue.

He sighed, "Ok, where to start...Well, I had a dad named Charlie. Him and i were best friends; we did nearly _everything _together. Either when it's just teaching me how tie my shoe laces or giving me advice on how to get girls." He chuckled.

"One day, me and him went to a lake called Monroe River. We used to go up there all the time and go fishing. We wouldn't talk at all, we would just be completely silent, which always made me curious. I asked him, 'Dad, why are we always so quiet when we go fishing'? And he just repsonded with a chuckle, 'Why do we need words to have a good time'?" He imitated a deep, old man's voice, making me giggle quietly.

"We were just in our own worlds, just gazing at our fishing poles waiting for a fish to tug on it. And then, before we knew it," He gulped, shutting his eyes. "This other boat came out of nowhere, speeding towards our boat. When I saw it coming and saw the horrific expression on my dad's face, I knew it would be over." I then saw tears coming out of closed eyes, making my face soften, feeling tears stinging my eyes as well.

"The conoe we were using wasn't stable, so when the speeding boat hit it, it shattered all over the place. And let me tell you, the river wasn't shallow. It was probably about 80 feet deep. I remember seeing my dad drown into it with blood gushing out of god knows where. I remember me screaming for somebody to help me and my dad, because I never got to learn how to swim. Then I saw the speeding boat hault to a stop and coming towards me before I drowned as well. I remember me being hoasted up onto the boat and panting heavilly, my vision being blurry. And then, I fainted.

"I then woke up to a doctor standing over me with a confused look on his face. He then called in hot nurses, telling them that I woke up. The doctor then started asking me questions, like 'are you okay?' and 'how do you feel?' He then asked me if I knew what my name was and I told him my name.

"He then called my mom in and she rushed here as soon as possible with tears streaming down her face. The doctor then told us the good news and the bad news. The good news was that I wasn't severly injured; just a couple of bruises and scratches. But the bad news..." He muttered, opening his eyes to reveal them being glossy. He bit his lip before continuing his explanation. "My father died on February 23, 2004. I was only eleven when he died. We then later on found out that they guy's boat coming towards us was speeding because his break was jammed. It then broke free loosely after his boat collided with our canoe. Lawyers have pressed charges against him for an expired boat lisence for about 15 years. But that was nothing. Nothing comapred to what happened to my father.

"After he died," he continued, "I couldn't bear going to school anymore, so I made my mom homeschool me until this year." He paused to look at me, "You don't know how much I miss him, Amy." He then broke down like a baby, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

My lips quivered before I was sobbing like a fool as well, while I scooted towards him and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist as we cried with each other. I smoothed down his quills repeadedly, muttering comforting words into his pointed ear.

"If it makes you feel better, my mom is dead." I muttered, biting my lip when our sobs began to quiet down.

He then pulled away from me, making me feel dissapointed for some reason. "How?" He asked me with a sniff in his nose.

I let out a shaky sigh, wiping the wetness from my eyes. "Car crash."

I thought he would look symphatic, but instead, there was an understanding look on his face. "W-why don't you look sad?"

"Why should I?"

I was utterly taken off-guard, "I-I dont know," I admitted quietly, "I guess I'm used to people giving me sad looks when I tell them about my mom's death."

"I hate when that happens," he muttered quietly, running a hand through his quills, "People just stand there looking completely sympathic while you pour your hearts out towards them. I just want to tell thm, you being sad isn't going to make things any better nor is it going to bring my dad come back to life. So what's the point of feeling bad for them when in reality you should be understanding them and realizing how lucky they have it."

I chuckled, "I guess that is sorta true." We just stood there for awhile, staring at each other.

"So it that why you don't like going in water? Because you're scared you'll die as well?" I asked him in curiousity.

"Well, mostly. But also 'cause I don't really know how to swim."

"Well unlike that lake, my pool only goes down to 5 feet. So it's not really that deep." I smiled up at him, "Maybe I could teach you sometime?"

He pondered in deep thought, his chin cupped in his chin. "Deal." He grinned after a few moments. I smiled at him back before going up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Sonic." I whispered, walking towards to open the door. Once I opened it to go down the hallway to my room, my arm was suddenly yanked back. The impact made me turn around into Sonic's musuclar chest and my lips were suddenly on his, making me gasp. I immediately responded to the kiss, putting my hands in his quills. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pressing his lips deeper into mine making me moan. The kiss got even more heated if possible as I felt him lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to give him access. I felt him explore the caverns in my mouth, groaning as he did so which made me shiver in pleasure.

But to my annoyance, he pulled back, grinning down at me. He pecked my lips one more time, until he winked at me, "Night Ames." He then walked into his room and closed the door. I grinned, which I'm pretty sure made me look like a crazed lunatic, but I didn't care. I skipped to my room happily and closed the door behind me. I slid down to the floor, giggling like a madman and putting a hand over my heart to calm down my racing heart. But when I saw a picture across the room, my smile then dropped off of my face.

I-I just kissed Sonic...

...and just cheated on Shadow...

Holy SHIT! Stupid goddamn teenage hormones!

**X**

**Aww, poor Sonic): I highly suggest that you play the song up there while reading his explanation and kissing Amy. It fits! :D Well, I hope you like this! I will update as soon as possible! Happy Halloweennn(; **

**BOO!**

**Hahahaha, I scared you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy y'alll! Sorrry I kept you waititng so long...School. Nuff said. Well I hope this makes up for it! It's very dramatic. And there's a new fan character i made after mee...Not that I'm conceited or anything, lol. I just don't know what else to name her. **

**Song for this chapter: Boy Meets Girl (And Vice Versa) - FM Static **

**&& Like A Drug by Hard-Fi.**

_c h a p t e r 3 ; _

All the students in the high school parking lot were talking civilly to each other, doing various things; but their attention was cut short as a silver Lambourghini convertible drove in the school's parking lot. Some people whistled at the awesome ride as the rest just stared at it in awe. The driver then parked it in the front as everyone were staring at the car in curiosity, wondering who in their right mind could afford a car that much.

In what seemed like slow motion, a tan, skinny leg popped out of the car that had a black starppy high heel enclosed on the foot. Another leg popped out, and the body slowly emerged from the car. That's when all the wolf whistles and envious stares began to form.

The mysterious girl smirked as she closed her door and shut the car door, clicking the lock button on her keys. She strutted towards the school, a sway in her skirt with each step she took as her high heels _click_-_clack'_ed again the pavement. She flipped her waist-length wavy yellow quills over her shoulder when she passed gawking boys and winked her sly, sapphire-colored eyes at each cute boy she walked-or strutted-by. The woman walked into the huge high school and squinted her eyes, trying to find the office while trying to avoid all the cat calls and pick-up-lines that were thrown her way. Once she found it, she walked in with as much grace as possible in high heels.

A short, chubby chipmunk in the front smiled warmly at the girl, "Hello, dearie; how may I help you today?"

The girl smiled a breathtaking smiled and ran a lazy hand through her quills, "Hi, I'm Chelsea. I'm new here."

**X**

Amy threw her bag over her shoulder as she put her books into her locker. When she closed it, she jumped in surprise when she saw someone leaning against the locker next to hers, staring at her intently.

"Oh," she started lamely, "Shadow, it's you. God, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She pouted, squeezing her books closer to her chest.

The said hedgehog shrugged cooly, his crimson red eyes shining with amusement and anticipation as he checked out his girlfriend from head-to-toe. He then looped his finger through the belt loop of her jeans and yanked her closer to him, his arm going around her waist as she lazily put her hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I won't do it again." He cooed. "_But..." _

She groaned, looking up at his handsome facial features. His chisled jaw line, his cute button nose, his long eyelashes that framed over beautiful eyes. _And to think he was all mine_, she thought to herself. "How'd I know there was gonna be a 'but'?" She teased. She grinned and kissed his chin.

He chuckled that deep, sexy rumble that she loved to death as it shook her entire body. "Because you love me oh so much," he smirked, winking at her. He continued, "_But_... You have to go on a date with me tonight; just you and me."

Amy raised her eyebrow at him. Well, she thought, we haven't gone on one of those in awhile. And plus, it could get my mind off of Sonic.

As she thought about the blue hedgehog that was living with her, she saw the familiar boy across the hall from her, leaning against the locker as he was flirting with the school's head cheerleader, Sally Acorn. Not that Amy had anything against her; she hardly knew her, but everyone always talks about how everytime she dates someone, she always has like 3 other boyfriends. Rumor has it that she has had two abortions, the stretch marks all over her body proving it. She's like a living walking STD. She scrunched up her nose in dischaste. Why would Sonic be flirting with someone like her...?

"So," Shadow snapped her out of her daze as he grinned at her, "What do you say?"

Amy hesitated for a moment, and when she saw Sonic looking her way with a frown on his face, she dropped her books on the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing his soft lips down to hers in a hungry, but pasionate lip lock.

Shadow widened his eyes at his girlfriend's actions. She was never the one to do these kind of things in public. She only kissed him like that when they were alone. He was suddenly brought back to Earth as he felt her tongue glide gently across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He slowly began to close his eyes and return the favor as much as he could, bringing her body closer to his by placing his hands on her hips.

She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and their tongues began to battle each other for dominance. Before it could get as heated as it already was, Amy broke away, both of them panting heavily. She glanced at Sonic's direction, amused by his angry expression; the furrowed eyebrows, his eyes shut together tightly, his mouth set in a firm line, and a vein popping in his forehead.

Amy then moved her gaze back to her boyfriend, smirking as she saw the lust and wanting in his eyes. "How was that for an answer?" She grinned, winking at him and then bent over to pick up her books. "Name the time and place, Hedgie, and I'll be there." With a final peck on his lips, she walked away towards Sonic's attention; making sure she had a sway in her step.

When she walked passed Sonic, who was leaning against his locker with his arms crossed as he was staring intently at her , and Sally, who was staring at her in disgust, she smirked and mouthed to her soon-to-be-Stepbrother,

"It's on."

**X**

"Bye Sal," Sonic muttered to his, now, new girl-toy and walked into Homeroom. He sat down at his desk and began to ponder.

How long would this bet last until she finally gave into his charm and on get down on her knees, begging him to take his virginity? He knew that it wouldn't be too long, and that he would win the bet in less then a couple of days. Part of his plan was to make her extremely jealous and end up falling for him, and it was getting pretty hard with that boyfriend of hers in the way...

He was then jolted out of his thoughts as the door opened, revealing a sexy, yellow hedgehog with intriguing sapphire blue eyes who was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt that ended about 4 inches above her knees and strappy, black 4-inch high heels.

He leaned against his chair when the sexy, mysterious girl, who also seemed awfully familiar, caugh his eyes and gave him a smirk. He returned the favor as he gave his best smirk back, winking in the process.

"Class," Mrs. Hawthorne started, smiling gently at the stranger, who grinned back, "This is Chelsea. She's new here and arrived here from Greenville. Everyone please give her a warm welcome."

Sonic raised his eyebrow in surprise. Greenville? Thoughts flashed through his brain like a rapid riverstream. No wonder this girl was so familiar to him!

Chelsea then slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips in the process making all the boys around her in a trance as they stared at her long legs. When she made her way to his desk, she hopped onto the side of it and crossed her legs when the teacher dissapeared into the supply closet to get prepared for first period.

She grinned over at him, making his eyes widen, his mouth agape, his pulse accelerating, and made his hands sweaty. "Hey, Sonic. Long time no see, huh?"

His heart skipped a beat.

What was _she_ doing here?

**X**

The bell rang, signalling school was over as the students filled up the hallway, rushing to get back home to do their own things.

"Awh, Ames! That's so sweet of him!" Rouge cooed as the best friends walked down the hall together. "I wish Knuckles would take me out on a date once and a while. We haven't been on one in months! He's always making an excuse to get out of it, like he's nervous to go on one or something..."

Amy put a comforting hand on the bat's shoulder, smiling gently. "Don't worry Batgirl, it's not you, it's him. You know how awkward Knuckles is when it comes to romantic feelings towards you..."

Rouge sighed in frustration, wiping her cheeks in distress. "Of course I know that; anyone could know that! But it's like, why bother even being in a relationship if your _significant other_ won't even give you enough attention." She scowled, narrowing her eyes in front of her in anger. "I'm really debating myself if I should just break it off with him or not."

Amy then skidded to a sudden stop and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I'm here for you, you know that, right? No matter what happens, we'll still be BFFs." She intimidated one of their school's sterotypical cheerleaders in a Valley Girl accent, making Rouge giggle. "Remember the girl code; CHICKS BEFORE DICKS." She pulled away from the hug and smiled gently at Rouge.

Rouge returned the favor by using one of her best smiles at her. "Thanks Ames, you're the best." Knuckles then appeared in their vision, talking to one of his best guy friends, Tails Prower. Rouge sighed as she looked at him and then looked over at Amy. She smiled weakly.

"Wish me luck," she muttered, walking over to her red boyfriend.

The poor pink hedgehog sighed heaviy while she leaned against some random locker, watching them talk when Tails walked away willingly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep, husky voice asked from beside her. She didn't even have to look to who it was.

Amy sighed and massaged her temple with her fingers. "Then I'll have to charge extra because there's a lot on my mind right now."

Silver smiled at her as he leaned against the wall next to her, "I'm all ears."

She waved him off, "Nah, it's nothing really. It's too...complicated for you to handle."

"Ouch. Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy thats can read minds and has the ability to telepathically move things with my mind. Complicated is my middle name."

"I thought it was "The". Amy smirked at him, nudging him softly in the shoulder.

"Nah, people just have a tenency to call the "All High N' Mighty" by their names and their animal species." Silver grinned boyishly at her as his ember eyes bored into hers, "No wonder they don't call you Amy the Hedgehog."

"HEY THAT'S VERY OFFENSIVE."

"Cool story bro," Silver then opened his arms wide open, mockingly frowning at her, "I can't believe you haven't hugged me all week. Some kind of best friend you are..."

Amy giggled and walked into his awaiting, muscular arms as she wrapped her own around his waist as his around her shoulders. "Well, I do believe we have switched hugging positions..." He teased her, chuckling softly.

"Well, maybe I wanted to rearrange things." She retorted, pulling away from his embrace. "So...how are things between you and Blaze?" They then began to make their way out of the school and into the parking lot.

Silver shrugged carelessly, "Same old same old. Well, if you consider making out in the janitor's closet same old." Her and Silver are just friends, but they like to make out with each other because they don't like being tied down in relationships. So you could call them friends with benifiets.

"Where is she anyway? I didn't see her in school..." She asked, forgetting about the absence of one of her best friends.

"Sick."

"Ah."

She then felt a vibration in her front pocket of her jeans. She got her phone out of her pocket, typed the password in, then smiled when she saw a text from her boyfriend:

**I have the date already set out: Come over to my house at 6, have a candlelit dinner, then movies afterward. Romantic enough? ;)**

She smiled warmly and texted back.

_Sounds good, & very~ romantic. I can't wait. I love you!(:_

**I love you more baby. :)**

"Oh my gosh, you two are like, _soooo_ adorbs!" Silver squealed in a high girly voice from behind her.

Amy pinched his nose.

"OW. What was that for?"

"For harassing my social life."

"...what social life?"

She kicked him in the skin.

"OWIE OWIE OWIE, THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER- Well, I guess I did kind of deserved that..."

"Yes you did," Amy smiled at him as they walked to her car. "Well, I'm gonna go now, gotta get ready for that hot date." She winked at him, blowing him a kiss. "Bye Silver!" She then hopped in her car and drove off like a mad woman.

Once she dissapeared from his view, Silver muttered, "Women.."

**X**

Sonic pumped his legs down further and further down the woods, trying to get his now new home as soon as possible. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as not-so-good thoughts were going through his mind as fast as his feet pommeled the ground. In a few seconds flat, he burst through the front door.

"MOM," his call echoed through the room,"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In my room, hun!" He heard her call from John's room down the hall. He immediately ran in there as fast as lightning and leaned against the doorway, panting heavily.

He put his hands on his knees to regain his breathing. After a few more seconds, his heartbeat was at his normal rate again and he glanced up at his mother, who was reading a book on the bed with her glasses perched up onto her nose.

"Is anyone here yet?" He asked her.

She shook her head and set her book down along with her glasses and placed them on top of the bedstand next to her. "No, Amy's on a date with her boyfriend and John is still at work...Son, are you ok?" She sat up from the bed slowly and made her way over to him with her arms crossed.

"No Mom, I'm not ok." He sighed heavily and put his hand on the doorway and leaned his body weight onto it.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly and touched his arm, "Did you get detention? Did someone bully you? Did you lose your shoes?"

"Actually, it's way worse than that." Sonic glanced at his mom and but his lip nervously.

She raised her eyebrow at him, silently telling him to continue.

"Mom..." he started, feeling his legs begin to weaken, "Chelsea's in town."

**x**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. **

**Review and tell me why you think Chelsea and Sonic know each other? Ex-lovers? Enemies? Tell me what YOU think.(:**

**Next chapter will be Shadow and Amy's date, don't worry! And trust me, Shadamy fans will love it. ;D **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA PEOPLE. I don't know how to say 'people' in Spanish, so whatevzzz…ANYWAY. I decided to write a bit early since I'm bored out of my freakin' mind and I'm home…alone…in the dark…LOLJK. I have a lamp on. My mom and dad are going Christmas shopping while my little sister is at one of her friend's house. So yeah, I'm bored and frankly do not want to leave the house, I don't even feel like going to one of my friend's Sweet 16 that she's throwing right now. Lol I'm lame. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL SHADAMY FANS. :D **

**MOST OF THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE 18 YEARS OLD, besides Cream, Tails, Olivia, John, and others. But mostly all of them are 18 & seniors. And I know the first two chapters were in Amy's POV, but those will be the only ones now. Most of the story will now be in 3****rd**** person POV.**

**I hope you enjoy thisss. (:**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Turning Page by Sleeping at Last. It's a beautiful songgg from the Breaking Dawn soundtrack. You should play this during the date.**

**& A Heavy Abacus by The Joy Formidable…BADASS SONG.**

_c h a p t e r 4;_

The pink hedgehog nervously chipped at the nail polish on her fingernail as she leaned against the wall behind her. Her eyes scanned the big black bold letters that read '65' on the white door in front of her. To be honest, she didn't know why she was so nervous. She has been here a million times before, so why won't the butterflies in her stomach calm down?

She wiped the sweat that formed on her brow off and blew out a shaky breath. Maybe there was a certain reason she was so nervous, part of the reason being the little object that was contained in her miniature handbag.

Amy shook head, trying to rid those thoughts forming in her head. She took a step forward and brought her fist up the wood softly knocking on it. It took a couple of agonizing seconds of shifting from foot to foot and drawing blood from her lip as she kept biting it before she heard the soft click from inside the door.

Shadow then revealed himself as he leant on his doorframe, grinning down at his beautiful rose. He was trying not to salivate at the sight of her. Her crimson red strapless dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees, revealing her luscious, long model-like legs that had been enclosed with silver sandals on her bare feet. Shadow chuckled to himself. She was never the one to wear high heels for she was probably the most clumsy person he ever met; but that was one of the reasons why he loved her dearly.

Shadow didn't look that bad either, as Amy noted, as he was wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Some of the top buttons were undone revealing a little bit of his white chest fur that Amy just wanted to run his fingers through.

"Hi," Amy muttered, biting her lip. It took all of her willpower to not jump his bones, and believe her when she says this:

It sure took a hell lot of willpower.

"Hi Miss Rose," Shadow replied, stepping closer to her until he invaded her personal space. He took her hand and kissed it, making her heart go into overdrive. "May I be the first to say that you look, well, sexy as hell tonight?" He dropped the gentleman act as he grabbed her hips forcefully and began to trail butterfly kisses down her throat.

She moaned and dipped her neck back, giving him further access. "Shadow…" she breathed out, grabbing a fistful of his quills. "There's…neighbors…watching us…" All signs of nervousness she had before were now gone in the wind.

He grinned against her neck and gently began to pull away, leaving her breathless and craving for more. He then took a hold of her hand and led her towards his house. As they walked in, the only thought that was invading both of their minds were:

This was going to be a very interesting date.

**X**

Sonic was lying in his new bed, looking up at the ceiling as thousands of questions were invading his mind. Earphones were shoved in his ears as the music drowned him from the rest of the world.

**FLASHBACK, 9 YEARS AGO (All took place before his dad died. Setting takes place in Greenfield and both Chelsea and Sonic were 9.)**

"_LET GO OF HER!" He roared at the evil scientist, both of his eyes twitching. He felt them begin to cloud over from all the rage and anger that was building inside of him as he watched his friend begin to sob quietly while she was in the hold of a robot. _

"_Ho ho ho ho!" The doctor cackled enjoying the hedgehog begin to lose his control. Just as planned. "Looks like a certain someone cares about another certain someone a little too much." He smirked. Dr. Eggman then began to rub his chin in fake ponder. As if a lightbulb switched on above his head, he snapped his fingers in realization. "This must be one of your little girly friends, isn't it?" He chuckled and made his way over to her. _

_Sonic watched the doctor in agony as he made his way over to his crush. It pained him to realize that he couldn't do anything about it, as he was locked up in a cage. He gritted his teeth so hard, he was surprise his teeth didn't fall out. Eggman was now fully in front of her and forced her to look up at him while the robot still kept a hold of her._

"_Hello, dearie…what is your name?" He cooed in a sickenly honey-coated tone as his sunglasses gleamed in the light in anticipation. _

_The girl, however, chose to ignore him and tried to avert her eyes from his face. She gasped in surprise when she felt a hand striking across her face. The stinging pain made her want to sob, but she wouldn't let it show. She couldn't help the little stubborn tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes at the impact._

"_ANSWER ME!" The doctor screamed in her face. _

_She didn't know where she was. She just wanted to get back home to her mommy and daddy and cuddle in their warm embracing arms while they read her a bedtime story about all the pretty princesses. She didn't want to be held in a cold, metallic place like while being held by a weird robot and being screamed in the face by an ugly, old, fat man. _

"_C-C-Chelsea," she whimpered quietly, shutting her eyes in pain. _

"_Well, Chelsea," he grinned, "Do you want to know why you're in here, sweetheart?" He asked in that sultry voice of his. When she didn't answer, he loosened his grip on her chin and began to pace. "Well, you see dearie, the reason why you're here is because of that little rodent of there," he pointed at the blue hedgehog that was growling lowly at him. _

_Chelsea then opened her eyes and gaped at her friend that lived next door to her and her family. When their eyes met, his expression began to soften. He then mouthed to her, 'I'll help you.'_

"_If he hadn't wanted to bring you with him to explore and discover his abnormal speed, you wouldn't have been here in the first place. If you would've just stayed home with your parents and not gone with the rodent, you wouldn't be here." He smirked as he saw the blue hedgehog's head bow down in defeat. "You see Chelsea, if you would've never been his friend, you wouldn't be here in the first place." He fully turned around and looked her in the eyes._

_Chelsea then realized that he was right. Hours before after elementary school ended, Sonic told her that he would love to show her around since she was moved here about a week ago. Once she accepted, he made her get on his back and they ran across the town. Chelsea could only gasp in surprise at the speed they were going. Then somewhere along the way, her and Sonic had been caught and kidnapped by the evil scientist. And thus they were in this situation._

_She didn't say anything as she knew he was right. If she hadn't been so naïve to go with him, she wouldn't be here in the first place. _

"_Here's the problem, dearest. Sonic and I have been…quite in a pickle for a while now. Thus to make me want to fulfill my plans and kill him. And you dear, were the perfect solution to help me go through this little plan of mine, so this is why I need to do this…" He then snapped his fingers, "Omega, let go of Chelsea will you please?" _

_The robot then released her and she fell on her butt on the ground, making her groan in pain. _

"_CHELSEA!" Sonic yelled, shaking the bars of his cage._

"_SHUSH IT HEDGEHOG OR YOU WILL PAY." Eggman screamed manically at him while shaking his fists in the air in anger. _

_A hand that supported Chelsea's arm and helped her up from the ground. Once she felt her feet touch the ground, she was then forced to look into a pair of ruby red eyes. Chelsea gasped as she gazed into the magnificent orbs that were staring deeply into her own blue ones, as if he was trying to read her soul._

"_You will never be Sonic's friend again." The stranger with the red eyes spoke to her in command. _

_Chelsea couldn't tear her gaze away from his as if she were in a trance, "I will never be friends with Sonic again." She repeated softly as she stared at the black dilating pupils_

"_You will help Eggman with his plan to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."_

"_I will help Eggman with his plan to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." _

"_CHELSEA, NO!" Sonic tried to stuggle in the enclosed space he was contained in as he saw what was happening to his friend, "LOOK AWAY FROM HIS EYES, CHELSEA! LOOK. AWAY!" He was beginning to lose control as they began muttering soft things to each other. He felt his pupils begin to dilate into his mind as raw and burning energy begin to form in his body._

"_You will join our ally and help us with anything we need to succeed this plan."_

"_I will join your ally and help you with anything you need to succeed the plan."_

"_You will forget all about your family and all the friends you ever had."_

"_I will forget about all of my family and friends I ever had." _

_Then, as if in slow motion, he brought his lips to her neck and fangs appeared._

"_CHELSEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed in fury as he watched the stranger bite his fangs into Chelsea's neck, sucking blood from the exposed area as she screamed in anguish. Adreanline pumped through his veins as an overwhelming feeling began to overdrive his senses and with all the power he could muster, he burst through the cage bars without a problem and charged his way over to the attacker that had finished and dropped Chelsea to the ground who was now screaming at the top of her lungs in agony. But before Sonic could do anything, the intruder dodged to the side as the blue hedgehog's fist was thrown towards his head. Looking around, Sonic noticed that Eggman was no longer there and neither was the mysterious guy. _

_Still in his dark form, he floared over towards Chelsea who had suddenly stopped screaming and was now laying down with eyes closed. It looked like she wasn't breathing anymore._

"_Chelsea…" Sonic breathed out, touching her forehead. But before he could make any skin contact, a hang flew out and grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on his backside. "Owwww," He groaned as he felt the power in him before quickly dissolve. He then felt a hand enclose on his ankle and was suddenly slammed against the wall beside him. He yelled in pain when he felt his skull crack open. He gingerly put his hand on his head and retreated it back, only to find his blood covering his hand. When he looked up, he saw Chelsea begin to walk his way towards him. This time, she looked different. _

_She had red eyes._

_He didn't have time to react as she grabbed a hold of his neck and pinned him against the wall. Sonic immediately began chocking as his air supply was cut off. He tried to move her hands away but that just made her strengthen her hold on him. He then gazed into her red eyes that were now narrowed at him. _

_Then after what seemed like forever, she finally let go of his neck and he landed on the ground. He panted and gasped for breath, holding his chest with his gloved hand. When he looked up, she wasn't there anymore. _

_What just happened? _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that, the young and terrified Sonic dashed straight home and told his parents what happened. A few weeks had been passed and Chelsea's parents were worried sick about their now missing daughter. Sonic and his family didn't want to just tell them that she was never coming back and allied with Eggman, so they kept their mouth shut and never told anyone. A few months had passed and never had Sonic been attacked by Eggman and his recruits, bu just to be safe, him and his parents ended up moving here to Station Square a couple of days after his tenth birthday. Then after his Dad died when he was eleven, he and his Mom decided to move into an apartment. When Sonic turned fiteen, she met Amy's mom, John, and then started dating when he turned seventeen. After his eighteenth birthday, John invited his mom and Sonic to live with him and his daughter, and this is how he ended up here.

You could say he had a very complicated life.

His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt his phone vibrating on the bed. He paused his song and took his earphones out of his ears. He flipped open his phone that read,

_CALL FROM:_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER_

Sonic raised his eyebrow in confusion. He hesitated for a while, and then decided to answer as he brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, there cutie._"

He narrowed his eyes in front of him as he recognized the voice in an instant. He then shot up from his bed and began to pace in his.

"Chelsea…" he growled and walked over to his window, "How'd you get my number?"

She chuckled, which made Goosebumps form up on his arm, "Listen, I don't have enough time for chit chat right now. Meet me at the forest by your house, 5 minutes sharp. We should talk." But before he could respond, she hung up on him, making the phone line go dead.

He growled out in frustration and threw his phone against the wall, digging his hands into his quills and gritting his teeth. He then opened the blinds on his window and gazed at the creepy looking woods that were a couple of feet away from the house. Sonic then walked over to his closet, slipping on his leather jacket and but on his black combat boots. He walked downstairs and made his way over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" He heard his mother's voice call out from behind him.

"To go take care of something," He muttered, before walking out the front door and closing it with a loud _SLAM._

**X**

"Hmmm….ravioli?" Amy guessed for the millionth dish that night as Shadow brought the fork up to her mouth.

"Correct." He grinned and set the fork down. "What about this…" He muttered before leaning across the table to softly press his lips against hers. He could feel Amy smile in this kiss before she finally responded to it. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away.

"Hmmm…let me think…" she grinned and rubbed her chin in fake ponder, "The amazing taste of my boyfriend's amazing lips?"

"You guessed correctly." He smiled as he took the bandanna off of her eyes. "But you're the one to talk, you're an amazing kisser." He then affectionately grabbed her hand and drew circles into it.

Amy then sent him a flirtatious wink, "I probably learned from kissing you."

"Possibly."

"So…what movie do you plan that we go see after this?" She asked in curiosity as she took a sip out of her iced tea.

He shrugged and put his elbows on the table to lean forward, "I was actually planning on ditching the movies to stay here…We could watch a movie here, if you want…" He then noticed the look of lust that sparkled in her beautiful green orbs.

"Sounds… lovely." She then began to think of all the things that she would rather do than watch a movie if they did stay here. Maybe the thing she packed would come into good use. She then got up to go put her dirty dishes into his sink. She loved Shadow's house, or should she say mansion. It was so big, and it all belonged to him. He told her that his parents died when he was about 15 and they were rich. His parents also had a will that said if they died, they would pass everything down to Shadow and now he has everything in here to himself. Well, besides the maid that came here often. That thought bothered Amy to think that a slutty girl would be wearing a very slutty outfit serving Shadow for whatever he wants…

_Stop thinking that, Rose! _She thought to herself. _Shadow would never cheat on you… _ She kept trying to reassure herself, but she still couldn't help but think…

Her thoughts were cut short when she realized that the dishes in her hands disappeared. She blinked, only to find Shadow have all of the dishes in his hands.

"I shouldn't let my girlfriend do all the work…" he put all of them in the sink and wiped all the gross of off his hands. "Sometimes that's the maid's job."

Amy couldn't help but think that his words had a double meaning towards it. She plastered a fake smile on her face and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards the cinema room.

"What movies do you have?"

**X**

"Chelsea?" He called out into the dark sky, looking all around him for any signs of the she-devil. "Chelsea? Are you out here?"

He then felt someone's presence around him, making his heart accelerate its contractions.

"C'MON, CHELSEA." He yelled out to particularly no one. If people would've walked by to see this, they would've thought he lost his bonkers; but he didn't care. "COME FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

"But here's the problem…" he heard a seductive voice behind him. Sonic sharply turned around, only to see no one there. "I'm not a man…" Then he heard her softly land behind him. He turned back around and saw her before him, smirking as her scarlet eyes shone with mischief.

He then checked her out from head-to-toe. He smirked at her, "Damn straight…" He muttered softly to himself. He then shook his head as he snapped out of his trance and narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here, Chelsea?"

Chelsea then bent her head back and began laughing. Laughing so hard that she had to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Why am I here? Well…I should be asking you the same thing." She responded with ease, frowning at him. "Why did you move from Greenville, alllll the way back here to Station Square? That's about, 674 miles away." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"To get away from the likes of you," he growled, taking a menacing step towards her. "So, what are you? Just a couple of hours ago your eyes weren't red."

"Wellll," she drawled out the word, "If you haven't already noticed, I'm a vampire." She then chuckled to herself. "You sure a smart one, aren't ya? Your father must be so proud…or should I say, _must've _be proud."

He growled out in anger. "How'd you know?"

Chelsea giggled, "How'd I know about what? Your father's boat accident?" She then uncrossed her arms and examined her nails as she leaned her body weight onto the nearest tree. "Of course you think that the other boat that killed him was just an accident. But think about this; what if it _wasn't _an accident? What if it was… me who killed him?"

Sonic gasped in surprise, "Y-you were the one that killed him? B-but the doctors said that you were in jail!"

"Ok, this is going to be a really complicated thing to explain." She then looked up towards the sky and gazed at the moon and sighed. "Vampires have this ability to gaze into people's eyes and command them to do something, no matter what the cost. It's a pretty badass power if I may say so myself. Well, anyway, I just gazed into the paramedic's eyes that saved you from being killed, the bloody bastards, told them that it was an accident and that my brakes broke and then I made them tell that to the doctors and judges. I also did the same things to the lawyers and tell them to make people believe I was in jail and for the reason being that I had an expired boating license. It was pretty easy actually."

"So… you killed my dad…for trying to kill me…" His body then began to shake with anger at the thought, tears beginning to form in his eyes at the thought of his dad.

"Aww," she cooed, "Don't be mad, wittle baby. It was for a good cause…"

Sonic then felt something inside of him snap and before Chelsea could do anything, he dashed over to her and enclosed his hand around her neck slamming her into the tree. His eyes were burning with rage as long with the rest of his mind, body, and soul. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, HUH? DID IT EVEN COME TO YOUR MIND THAT NOT ONLY WERE YOU GOING TO KILL ME, BUT ALSO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?" He shouted in her face, tears streaming down his cheeks like a rapid waterfall. He didn't care if he seemed like a baby right now; his dad was one of the best things in his life.

He could've sworn he saw a flash of hurt flash across her eyes, but it was gone before it even appeared as anger replaced it. Sonic then flew a couple of miles behind him as Chelsea pushed him off of her. It seemed like forever as he was flying in the air before he hit the ground with a hard thud, possibly creating a border underneath him as the wind got knocked out of him. He was caught off guard as an angry pair of red eyes were glaring down at him.

"Don't ever do that again," she growled angrily down at him, her eyes burning with anger and menace. "Because next time you won't be so lucky." She then began to walk away but stopped in her tracks when she heard Sonic's voice.

"Wait, you still didn't answer my question… why are you here?" He repeated again in a hushed and pained tone, groaning as he was trying to sit up.

Chelsea then smirked, and without turning back, she answered, "You'll find out in the meantime. But until then, I would consider keeping a close watch on your loved ones… especially that one pink girl you obviously have the hots for. What was her name again? Oh yeahhhh, Amy Rose." Using her vampire powers, she ran away into the night.

**X**

"_What's your favorite scary movie_?" Shadow recited the Scream as he whispered in Amy's ear beside her, making her scream and throw her bowl of popcorn in the air.

"SHADOW!" She screamed and hit his arm. She then crossed her arms and pouted like a child, lifting her chin up and looking the other way.

Shadow chuckled and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist, scooting her closer to him as he began placing small butterfly kisses down her throat. Amy then gave into his sweet kisses as she grabbed a handful of his quills, giving him further access. When Amy couldn't take it anymore, she dragged his lips from her throat and brought them to her own, taking in his saltiness from the popcorn before. She then shoved her tongue down his throat. Shadow didn't have to be told twice to return the heated kiss as their tongues began to battle for dominance. She then lowered onto the couch slowly bringing Shadow down with her without breaking contact. She moaned as she felt his cold fingers move under her shirt, rubbing circles into her stomach. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Shadow began to pull her shirt off of her with her help. She then threw it across the room long with Shadow's shirt. "Let's continue this is my room, shall we?" He whispered against her lips, lifting her off of the couch as her legs wrapped around his waist.

As they made their way across to his room that was across the hall, Amy began to place butterfly kisses along his throat, making him groan. As they made their way over to his room, he walked inside and shut it with his foot.

And thus they were all but one flesh.

**X**

Shadow groaned when he felt a vibration near him. He opened his eyes, only to reveal darkness around him. He felt a figure shift beside him which made him smirk. _Oh yeah_…

He was more concentrated of the source of the vibration, and he looked at his bed stand. An alarm clock read '4:32 AM' in bright red letters. Carefully getting out of bed, he felt like going downstairs to get a snack. He put the boxers that were lying in heaps with all the other clothes on the floor back on. Careful not to wake Amy up, he tiptoed towards the bedroom door and softly closed it behind him and made his way towards the kitchen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He groggily walked over to the refrigerator and got out a milk carton and chugged from it, wiping his mouth when he was done with it and put it back into the fridge closing it.

"Ever heard of self-hygiene?" A voice asked from the other side of him.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders at the voice before walking over to the cabinet pulling out a banana. "Not since 1953. I swear, this plant has changed ever since I first walked on it."

"Which was probably like in the dinosaur time, right?" The person asked as they walked over to him and grabbed the banana from him and taking off the yellow pealing.

"Nah, I'm not that old, and hey, my banana." He pouted, missing the presence of the delicious fruit in his grip.

"Well, guess who I saw today." The person began to eat the fruit as they leaned against the wall.

Shadow rubbed his chin in deep thought, "Hmmm… Justin Bieber?"

The person scoffed, "That 14 year-old lesbian wishes he got attention from someone like me. But no, try again."

"Chace Crawford?"

"Ohhh I wish! That boy is sex-on-two legs!"

"Well, I give up."

The person then smirked and threw the banana peeling into the trashcan across the room, "Sonic the Hedgehog. We had a very… pleasant meeting with each other during school today."

Shadow then smirked as well. "Very good, Chelsea, very good."

The said-hedgehog then sniffed the air, her sapphire eyes beginning to turn red as she inhaled a familiar scent. "I sense a mortal in this house." She then growled a deep grumble at the very depth of her chest as she began to follow the trail, which then leaded towards Shadow's room.

"CHELSEA, NO." Shadow yelled, blocking her by putting his body in front of the door and putting his arms out.

"Shadow," she menacingly growled, veins beginning to form underneath her eyes as she began to salivate at the smell of mortality blood behind the door. "MOVE." She snapped at him, grabbing his arm for him to retreat his form from the door.

What? She couldn't help it…She hadn't have blood for ages and she was hungry…She was a vampire after all.

"Chelsea, no." Shadow grabbed both of her arms and gazed into her eyes. "You need to gain control, Chels. It doesn't matter how hungry you are. After all, we need her for the plan to get Sonic."

Chelsea closed her eyes then began to take several deep breaths as she began to calm down. The veins from underneath her eyes slowly disappeared, but when she opened her eyes they were still crimson. "I'm going out on a hunt, I'll see you later." She then angrily stomped towards the front door, walked out, then closed with a loud bang.

Shadow couldn't blame Chelsea, though. The urge to just crack the nearest person's near you's neck and just drain out all of the blood out of them, but Shadow learned how to control that urge when he got used to being a vampire, which was about a couple of years before Christopher Columbus discovered America. Even though he absolutely craved Amy's blood like a drug, he still managed to control himself. She was in fact part of the plan, which would not be very likely of Eggman's orders.

Speaking of Eggman…

Shadow then moved away from his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen, getting the communicator from the drawer.

"Eggman, Chelsea has spotted Sonic. Over."

A couple of seconds remained until he got a response, "_Well done. Tell her we can all celebrate and go eat at a restaurant or something._"

He scoffed, "The only restaurant she'll like would be the Human Buffet. Over."

"_Anyway, you and her come to the Headquarters on Friday. We need things to discuss."_

"Yes sir. Over."

When Shadow didn't hear him respond, he put it back away in the drawer and turned off all of the lights and walked over to his room. He walked in and closed it gently, locking it just in case Chelsea decided to sneak in here. He then slowly walked in the bed and pulled Amy closer to him, making her sigh contently.

_Watch out Sonic_, Shadow thought as Amy's naked form snuggled further into his chest, _we're coming for you_. _And with the help of your little stepsister too_.

**X**

**Hahahaha, whoa. Betcha you weren't expecting that, huh? And nooo, Amy doesn't know Shadow's a vampire. & neither does Sonic. Heck, Sonic doesn't even know that Shadow is her boyfriend! He just knows for the fact that she does have a boyfriend.**

**If you think this was dramatic, oh I cannot WAIT for your reaction towards the next further chapters! :D And to any of yall that thought this was going to be a stupid high school cliché, sorry…you thought wrong. I just thought there should be a new story line for once since all the others ones we're so boring. **

**So what do you think of Chelsea?**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo **


End file.
